In general, video media content includes audio data and video data (moving pictures, still images, and the like). The video media content is played to a user by displaying images on a display and emitting sound through a speaker.
To provide a user with more real video media content, video media content has recently been created to include 3-dimensional (3D) images that stereoscopically represent objects included in images and various devices for providing video media content with 3D images to a user have been studied. Further, such video media content is created in such a manner that various effects of images can be imparted to the user beyond simple 3D visualization of images.
However, various effects of images are provided through changes in wind, vibration, or water in a limited area through a fixed device at a limited position.
Because effects represented in an image are given to a user through a fixed device at a limited position, the conventional scheme has limitations in imparting various effects of images to the user. Rather, it just gives simple effects such as changes in wind, vibration or water. Moreover, since effects of images are provided through the fixed device at the limited position, once the user moves out of the coverage of the device, intended effects of video media content are not provided successfully to the user.
Consequently, the conventional scheme of providing effects of images through a fixed device at a limited position is not effective in providing various effects of images to a user with an enhanced sense of reality and cannot reflect a motion or gesture of the user.